


Six/you

by asurasanxiety



Series: Doctor Who Fan service [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asurasanxiety/pseuds/asurasanxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth Doctor fan service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six/you

 

 

Six/you by pulcheranima

**Summary:** Sixth Doctor fan service.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Sixth Doctor  
 **Characters:** None  
 **Genres:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Fanservice Series](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=3763)  
 **Published:** 2013.07.12  
 **Updated:** 2013.07.12

 

Six/you by pulcheranima

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  


The TARDIS makes a lovely humming sound when you can hear it. Of course, you guess it makes a lovely sound to be more specific, seeing as how currently you cannot hear over the rather loud voice of the Doctor. How he ever breathes is a wonder considering you cannot get a word in edge wise because he’s so caught up in the moment and in to explaining how _wonderful_ he is and how you are so _blessed_ to be in his company. Right now you are quiet, watching him as he practically struts like some sort of peacock around the TARDIS console, but you’ve actually stopped listening to his words.

Despite the ego, you’ve found you quite like his coat, after your eyes adjusted to its brightness. Where on earth-no he’s alien-the universe did he get that coat? Of course, now you love it because when danger strikes, or when you are separated from him, you can spot him, plus, he does pull off that getup nicely. Even you had to admit that. He may have an ego, but he is quite sexy. When he moves, he walks with purpose, a sort of lavish, flowing stride. He’s tall, taller than you in fact, but his body flows. There’s nothing awkward about him.

On some level, that towering figure of the Doctor’s gives you a rush. You’re so caught up in your thoughts you failed to take heed when he moved over to you, towering over you, just the way you’d have liked it. Of course, now he’s saying something along the lines of “Why are you not paying attention to me? It is the _privilege_ of youth to listen to one as wise as me.” Embarrassingly enough you stammered out some sort of explanation that he of course saw right through.

Now he has you corned up against the console and you have to sort of bend backwards almost to look into that clear gaze of his. So close, he’s in such close proximity to you and you can feel your heart race. It’s what you’ve always wanted, to have him close to you, and in the arguments you just wished this would happen. On some level he of course knew, but you didn’t care. Fighting with him in itself was sort of a thrill alone. Now you are pressed against his console.

“If you are not going to heed my wisdom, then perhaps I should take you home?” That isn’t what you want at all and he knows. It’s the same thing every day, arguing with him. You are ready for more however. That gleam in his eye tells you that he’s on to you and your game because of course he’s seen through it. “Ah, no! I know what you want. I don’t blame you, my child, I am rather attractive.”

Perhaps the temperature of the room went up several degrees, but you know that’s not true. No, that’s the blush radiating through you because you were that obvious. At least he was not too bad in bragging about it all. Would you really mind however? That ego was attractive in its own right. The Doctor simply was so alien and so daring with his looks. Slowly he leans closer to your face and his voice is low, but still filled with his…charm. “Of course, I can deliver just the medicine you need. I’m quite _skilled_. It will be my _pleasure_ to watch you squirm.”

Squirm you did indeed just from his words. The Doctor is chuckling as he watches you crumble under his words alone. That ego of his was through the roof and you are frustrated, so much so you reach out and grab ahold of his lapels to pull him down to your level for a kiss. His scene is sort of like spices. That wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t expected either, but you don’t mind. His taste is… different. For the moment you do not have the word because he’s stolen control away from you as he forces you backwards, tongue taking control and he doesn’t plan on stopping until you are screaming for air, which won’t be long given you’re human and he can hold his breath longer than ten minutes do to his respiratory bypass system.

That being said, your head’s spinning after a few prolonged minutes of kissing because, you are human. He’s not giving up just yet and you’re clutching on to him and whimpering by now. On when your eyes start to tear up does he break the kiss, let you gasp for air, hanging on to him. There’s a smirking on his face and he’s of course pleased with himself for leaving you breathless.

Part of you is angry, but you’re more stunned and desiring more from him. As you stare up at him again he’s leaning forward for a new assault. Soft kisses are placed on your jawline and soon he’s moved over to your throat, biting and nipping while he moves a hand to down your side and waist. “Shall we?” It’s a simple question but you can’t give him an answer as you stammer for words.

The Doctor pulls back a little and looks at you, “Yes? Words, my dear.” Of course, he’s amused that he’s reduced you to this with a few mere gestures.

As for you, you’re clinging to him with one hand and have your other on the console for support. Still stuttering you finally manage to choke out, “Y-yes.” It’s amazing how hard one simple word can be when he’s in your presence. 

Easily he could have kept teasing you, but he’s _infinitely_ merciful and forgiving and thus spares you more teasing…for the moment. When he starts to pick you up, which is easy given his strength, you cling to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. You can feel the muscle moving under all of the fabric, he’s so strong and passionate, and right now, he’s in some sense of the word, gentle and it’s reassuring. You can only hope he’ll stay like that when you get to the later parts of this adventure, but right now you settle with running a hand in that curly blonde hair of his, marveling at how soft it is. As you do, you tug on it and he responds. A sort of mix of a moan and a growl comes from him and you make a note of that for later, if your mind is still working after he’s done with you that is.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=51175>


End file.
